The Reason I Live
by ladynightsky
Summary: AU Riven breaks up with Musa, then returns to her dorm later that night to proclaim his love to her sleeping form. Little does he know that she is still awake. Angst, angst, and more angst, with a dabble of angsty romance.


**The Reason I Live**

By: LadyNightSky

Summary: AU Riven breaks up with Musa, then returns to her dorm later that night to proclaim his love to her sleeping form. Little does he know that she is still awake. Very angsty and romantic.

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning_

**Riven landed without so much as a thud on the ledge of the Alfean dorm's huge window, and peered in cautiously.**

_I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

**His breath caught as he spotted her, her long dark hair flowing over ivory face, her features peaceful and untroubled as she slept.**

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

**She looked so different than the last time he'd seen her, three hours ago. Then, her face had been stricken with fear as he ranted and raved at her. **

**His throat constricted.**

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

**His fingers gently opened the window with practiced ease, and he vaulted softly into her room.**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_

**Her familiar scent enveloped him like a shroud as he crept ever closer to her bed.**

_I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

**He looked down on her, guilt and remorse and heartbreak washing over him like a wave.**

"**I am so sorry, Muse. So sorry. Please, Musa, forgive me. Forgive me…" he whispered over her unconscious form.**

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

"**You did everything for me. And I…I did nothing for you. But I will change, I swear it to you. I will change. And one day, I will make myself worthy of your love."**

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"**You gave my life a new light. You gave me a reason to stay in this world. And now you give me the strength to make myself good. You are the reason that I have survived. I love you, Musa."**

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

"**I love you, and I will never stop loving you."**  
_  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_

"**Forgive me for saying what I said to you tonight. I did not mean it, but I must leave, and I can't have you waiting for me for so long. I will make it up to you…if you still want me when I return."  
_  
_**_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

**Riven ended his little speech, and stared down at Musa for a moment, trying to memorize her face. **

**He silently slipped back out the window, and ran across the dark grounds of Alfea, mounting his levabike. **

**With one last glance at the fairy school, he revved his engine, and raced off along the silvery road glistening in the moonlight.**

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know_

**Back in her dorm room, Musa carefully opened one eye, still in shock at what Riven had proclaimed to what he thought was her sleeping form.**

**Spotting no one in her room, she raced to her window, and threw it open in time to see Riven's tiny figure disappear around a turn in the road.**

**One small tear escaped from her eyes.**

"**I love you, Riven."**  
_  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Please read and review!!! It would mean a lot to me.**

**Also, this is just the preface to a new fic. I'll be posting actual non-songfic chapters to this, and explaining what had happened before this and what will happen after Riven goes away to better himself for Musa.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Winx Club or **_The Reason_** by Hoobastank, which is the song in this chapter and the song that inspired me to write this fic.**

**P.S: Check out my songfic, **_I Will Fix You_. **Pretty please? xD**


End file.
